One Drop
by starstruk97
Summary: 'One drop. That was all it took. Just one tiny little drop of clear liquid into each of the boys drinks' for everything to fall apart.' - Carlos and Logan Angst! When two boys are drugged, will the other two be able to save them... and themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, new story. Sorry for not updating my other ones. I may get around to it one day. I'm just so busy, but I'll try. Hope you like this one. It is a lot like my others, Carlos angst but also with Logan angst! ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

One drop. That was all it took. Just one tiny little drop of clear liquid into each of the boys drinks' for everything to fall apart.

It wasn't deadly, unless the actions following resulted in death that is. No, he didn't want to kill them, just tear them apart. Evidently, making Big Time Rush fail, and him, Hawk, rise to the top!

No one would have even seen it coming! Just like the kidnapping back at their first concert, and although that evil plan failed, they still never expected it. Out of the blue, as they say.

Even now, who would even guess that he was behind anything? There couldn't possibly be a way to trace things back to him. No, he had been careful this time. He had stayed inconspicuous, invisible. Now all he had to do was just watch as the four hockey playing best friends diminish their friendship, their band, their future and Gustavo. Then everything will be his!

***BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK***

"Logan..." James whined from in front of the TV. He was slouched against one of the orange couch's arms, Carlos lying between his legs, head resting of James' masculine chest. Kendall was at the other end of the couch sprawled out comfortably, while Logan sat at the dining table working on some Geography homework.

"What James?" Logan moaned exasperated.

"Can you get us a drink please?" James smiled over the coach as sweetly as he could.

"Pretty please?" Logan heard Carlos beg.

"Fine." Logan walked to the fridge opening it and looking for some Cokes. "There's nothing." Logan looked puzzled, but didn't think much of it as the doorbell rang.

"Yes?" Logan answered the door, surprised to see Bitters standing there with a cardboard box in his hand.

"Some girls bought you boys some drinks." He moaned, death staring the Big Time Rush nerd.

"Really? Ah, thanks." Logan took the box, shut the door and retrieved the drinks.

"Well aren't we lucky!" Kendall exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

"Come join us Logie! Please? It's boring without you!" Carlos cried from James' lap.

"Alright. Just for a bit." Logan smiled, handing each boy a drink before squishing himself between the ends of Kendall's and James' legs.

The boys sat and watched 'Pineapple Express' while chatting mildly. James and Kendall opened their drinks, guzzling down a few mouthfuls before placing the half full bottles on the coffee table.

It was only about 5 minutes before the drug started working, their blood pressure rising slightly, skin heating up and emotions bubbling. It was only 5 minutes after that, that it happened, and all hell broke loose.

"Carlos, you better get the fuck of me. Now." James growled out, Carlos gasping and tensing in his arms, unsure.

"And Logan," Kendall seethed, "If you're not off my feet in ten seconds you're not gonna have any feet."

"Jeez! What's got into you two? Is this a joke or something?" Logan shook his head, though still confused whether to get up or not.

"Damn it Carlos! I warned you!" James yelled pushing the smallest boy of the coach roughly, the tan body slamming into the coffee table on the way down. Carlos let out a surprised shout before a pained cry as he hit the floor.

"James! What the hell?" Logan gasped, mouth agape.

"Time you bloody join him Logan." Kendall brought his foot back and kicked Logan in the middle of his back, forcing a pained shout from the smaller boy as he fell upon his wounded friend.

Both smaller boys slowly got up, backing away slightly from their bigger friends.

"What's got into you guys?" Logan demanded, Carlos hiding behind his back, rubbing where his chest collided with the table.

"Oh shut up Logan!" Kendall stood up, followed closely by James. "Next time we ask you to do something, you do it!"

"Seriously? You can't tell us what to do! And you certainly can't go pushing and kicking us around!" Logan seethed with confusion and anger, not backing away as the two older boys came forward. He was not scared, and wasn't going to let them think he was.

"Logan..." Carlos whispered from behind him, hand clenching into the back of his shirt. It was clear the Carlos wanted to back away as they came forward, but was too scared to do it without Logan.

"Actually, Logan, we can and we just did. It's not our fault you two little wimps couldn't handle it." James sneered; walking so close he forced Logan and Carlos back a step.

"Dude, I'm not scared of you. " Logan laughed.

"Well you should be." Kendall growled, fist flying out and landing hard on Logan's cheek, dropping him to the ground. Carlos squeaked and jumped back, afraid.

Kendall took a step over the groaning Logan and closer to Carlos' backing form. James soon followed sending a kick to Logan's back on the way.

Once Kendall and James had Carlos backed up against a wall, Kendall reached a hand out grabbing Carlos' chin firmly. He leaned forward and whispered, "Are you scared of me?"

Carlos shook his head no, although it was obvious it was a lie as a tear escaped his chocolate eyes.

"Cute. Trying to be brave. But seriously, don't lie to me. Are you scared of me?" Kendall tightened his grip.

Carlos just stood frozen as more silent tears escaped. After only a moment's silence, Kendall brought his head back up, "Thought so".

Carlos cried out in pain as Kendall's knee slammed into his stomach and he fell to the ground beside Logan. "Logan?" Carlos whimpered.

Logan had slowly recovered, crawling over to Carlos the second he fell. He grabbed the younger boy in his arms, hugging him as he looked up to his two tormenters... his two best friends. "What the hell is wrong with you two? What do you think you are doing? What gives you the right to hurt us, huh?" Logan was beyond mad, as he cradled his frightened friend to his chest.

"We're just sick of you two weaklings! You slow us down! Big Time Rush doesn't need some smart ass nerd and a bloody Latino in it, and James and I need you two even less!" Kendall laughed.

"At school we have to be seen with the overachieving nerd and the tiny Latino who wears a helmet and has bloody learning disabilities! Do you know what that does to our social stature? You know how many more girls we'd have at our feet without you two? How much more fun life would be? Hockey would be?" James crouched down to Logan and Carlos' level.

"Get over yourself! You'd be nothing without us! Big Time Rush wouldn't even exist!" Logan spat at James, but regretted it soon after.

"Why you little-" James launched himself forward tackling Logan to the floor. Just before James could get Logan though; Logan pushed Carlos out of the way. James and Logan rolled around on the floor hits being exchanged with little accuracy while they fought for the upper hand.

"Logan! James stop! You'll hurt him!" Carlos cried, reaching to pull James off Logan but before he had the chance his arms were grabbed from behind and he was yanked up. Kendall pulled one of Carlos' tan arms up behind his back, forcing a cry to rip from the youngest boys' throat. He placed his other hand on Carlos' shoulder firmly, holding him in place.

Logan lost concentration as he heard Carlos cry out looking up to see his little brother held tightly by Kendall. During his distraction, James gained the upper hand, straddling Logan's chest and pinning his hands to either side of his head. Logan struggled but was instantly stilled when he heard Carlos cry out again.

"Well that wasn't a very smart idea now was it?" Kendall laughed, pulling Carlos' arm up a fraction more. Carlos yelped as more tears flowed down his face. He tried to struggle but only ended up hurting himself further. He looked desperately at Logan.

"Stop!" Logan begged, "please don't hurt him!"

"Give us reason not to." Kendall pulled even further, Carlos screamed and a continuous flow of whimpers and sobs followed.

"Oh God, stop! Kendall, come on man. We're your friends. We've known you since Pre K bro. We're brothers by everything but blood! Please stop hurting him." Logan's breathing was heavy with worry.

"I don't really think they are good reasons..." Kendall pulled further, extracting more screams and cries from the young boy in his arms.

"Kendall! Stop!" Logan let his first tear fall, "If that's not a good enough reason, I don't know what is! Please man, he's our baby brother, don't hurt him. Please. Just... do what you want to me; please just... don't hurt Carlos."

"Why would you swap in for this wetback?" Kendall laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Because he is my little brother! The only one I have! And I would do anything to protect him! And only an hour ago, you would do the same thing! Where are our big brothers?" Logan lost all strength as laid limp under James' heavy body.

A scowl came across Kendall's face and he yanked viciously on Carlos' arm, Carlos screamed in agony before he fell limp in Kendall's hold, unconscious.

Kendall let go of the small boy and let him drop harshly to the ground before striding over to where Logan was pinned. He didn't even say anything, just stared down in hatred as he brought his foot back and kicked Logan in the head.

Then for Logan, everything went black.

**Chapter 1 is finished! YAY! I haven't written in a while because of school, so I thought I'd start fresh. Do u like it? Love it? Have improvements? Please review! Constructive advice, idea's or suggestions, or just ur thoughts are welcome! Please nothing abusive or rude to anyone though.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any mistakes. Btw, Logan and Carlo weren't affected by the drug because they didn't have a drink. Only James and Kendall had a drink.**

"Logan? Logan? Come on... Logie, please wake up. Please?" Logan screwed his eyes shut further as he slowly heard a string a soft whispers become clearer. Moaning, he softly shook his head from side to side, feeling dizzy and nauseated.

"Logie? Logie, a-are you awake?" Carlos? Logan thought he knew the voice. The panic laced within the whimpers brought him the courage to open his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the easy light in the room. He wiggled his body, finding himself on a bed, although the green sheets told him it was James' bed, not his.

"Dude, why am I in James' bed? And why do I feel so horrible?" Logan looked lazily to where Carlos' was, but closed his eyes tiredly.

"Y-you don't remember?" Logan scrunched his face up in confusion, remember what? He went to sit up only to find that his right hand wouldn't cooperate.

"What the hell?" He looked up to where his right hand was lying, gasping when he saw it secured to the bed post with one of James' ties. "Oh shit. Now I remember." Logan moved himself into a sitting positing with great difficulty, taking one last look at the knot before looking at Carlos.

Carlos was sitting up; much like himself, with his right hand bound to the bedpost with his own belt. "You ok Carlos?" Logan asked softly, noticing the red eyes and tear tracks.

Carlos shook his head no, but stayed silent. "How long ago did you wake up?" Logan signed rubbing his head with his free hand.

"A c-couple hours ago." Carlos looked down.

"Why didn't you just untie yourself, bro?" Logan wondered, noticing both boys had a free hand.

"Logie... I-I..." Carlos started to cry again.

"Carlos what it is buddy?" Logan forgot about even attempting to untie his own hand, too worried at his friends' distress. "You can tell me Carlitos."

"Logie, I-I... I can't move my a-arm!" Carlos wailed, obviously frightened.

"Oh Carlos..." Logan winced as the memory of Kendall dislocating Carlos' arm entered his mind again. No wonder he couldn't untie himself. He would have to be in so much pain.

"Just hang on Carlos, I'll untie myself and then I'll help you alright? Have ah... have Kendall or James come in yet?" Logan began untying his wrist easily, slowly making his way over to Carlos as the younger boy shook his head.

After untying his wrist he asked his little brother, "Carlos, your shoulder, it hurts doesn't it?" Carlos nodded. Logan signed, he wasn't skilled enough to pop it back in. The only thing that would help would be some pain killers and a sling. Unfortunately, he had neither.

"Carlos, would you li-" Logan began but was silenced when the door opened, two pairs of footsteps walking in.

"Logan, you're awake." Kendall stated as Logan stood bravely in front of the now cowering Carlos.

"We knew Carlos was awake, we've been hearing him crying for hours now, though we did hope to visit before you woke." James smirked.

"Too bad, aye?" Logan death stared the older boys, wondering what they had in mind.

"Peaceful sleep?" Kendall laughed, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Bit surprised to wake up tied up, although whoever the dickheads were who tied me up, only tied the one hand. Guess they weren't the smartest boys."

Kendall growled but James put a hand on his chest, stopping him from attacking Logan. Instead, silently James walked forward, stopping barely an inch from Logan's chest. "You better show some respect nerd, because we can cause a hell of a lot more pain than last night." James threatened.

"And yet still, I'm not afraid of you!" Logan laughed, rising his chin.

James just smirked and shoved Logan in the chest, Logan tripping over the bed falling on Carlos who let out a shrill scream, as his shoulder was roughly jostled. Fresh tears mixing with new ones.

Logan swore and hurried off his friend and the bed, turning around to see if he was alright.

"You're a bastard!" Logan looked up at James as Carlos whimpered pathetically on the bed, fighting to stay conscious.

Logan watched his young friend struggle against himself and something inside him snapped. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Logan launched himself at James, tackling him to the ground. He landed on James' chest and did not hesitate to start throwing punches. Logan let all his steam off as a colourful use of swear words rolled of his tongue.

"Don't bloody touch me!" He yelled as Kendall pulled him up and slammed him into a wall, pinning him there tightly. Logan continued to struggle but was stopped as Kendall punched the back of his head, causing him to see starts and forcing his knees to buckle.

"You either stop fighting or I'll dislocate Carlos' other arm!" Kendall threatened dangerously.

Logan still, defeated. "Kendall, he needs help man. Medical help."

"Oh and after that little show, you think I'm going to give it to him? You two will be lucky if you can walk by the end of today!" Kendall yelled, kneeing Logan in the back. Logan dropped to his knees, Kendall's knee firmly in his back, pinning him to the wall.

"James? You alright man?" Kendall looked down at his bleeding friend. "Fuck, man!" James groaned as he sat up, holding his bleeding nose.

"If you h-hate us, can't you just let us g-go?" A weak whisper travelled through the room, causing the two older boys to look at Carlos.

"What did you say?" Kendall asked, eye brow raised.

"I-if you h-hate us so much, can't you let us go? You know, y-y-ou don't want us here, why force us to s-stay?"

"Oh Carlos." James signed, wiping the blood of his face and walking over to sit next to Carlos, "You see, you're still useful to us. Yes we hate you and yes we would love to get rid of you, but, we feel as if you'd go to the police and we can't have that, can we little Carlitos? So instead, you've become our entertainment!" Carlos was crying and couldn't meet James' eyes after he had said the words 'yes we hate you', as if it was obvious.

"You should feel privileged to be allowed to stay with us! Aren't you privileged Carlos? Don't you feel happy?" Carlos shook his head at James' questions.

"Well you should be!" James yelled slapping Carlos across the cheek. "Say it! Say you're happy to serve us!" Carlos shook his head once again trying to cower back.

"Say it or Kendall will move Logan to a different room!" James warned.

"No! Please don't!" Carlos begged.

"Shut up! You are not allowed to say anything unless it is what we tell you to say! Got it?" James received silence. "Fine, we could always just gag you." James sat on Carlos' legs, picking up a sock off the ground, reaching to shove it in Carlos' mouth.

"Alright, alright! I got it, I got it! Please don't, I got it, please!" Carlos shook his head back and forth.

"So say you're happy to serve us."

"I-I'm happy to serve y-you."

"Say you're worthless."

"I-I-I'm w-w-worth-less."

"Say hit me." Carlos shook his head no. "Say it or I'll gag you!"

"H-h-h-it m-m-e." Carlos closed his eyes and cried out as James slapped him.

"Good job Carlos, going well. One more. Say please hurt Logan." Carlos gasped and shook his head fast. "Say it!"

"Carlos, just say it. It's alright I can take it." Logan yelled from his position against the wall. Kendall shoved him into the wall to silence him, a smirk playing on his lips from James' cruel game.

"Carlos. I'll ask one more time. Say it or I'll gag you."

"No! I can't! I won't! You can't make me! Please stop this! Oh God, don't! Please! Ple-" Carlos' frightened rambling was silenced as James shoved the sock in his mouth, grabbing Carlos' earlier discarded belt and tying it around his head to keep the sock in place. Carlos struggled throughout the whole ordeal, but with one hand, and James sitting on his lap, his efforts were futile.

"There. Much better, don't you think Kendall?" James laughed as Kendall agreed.

Carlos whimpered as the angle of his mouth was causing him discomfort and pain. He brought his left hand up to try to take it off, but it was grabbed harshly by James. "Don't even think about it. That stays on till we think you need to talk. Now come here." James pulled the smallest boy off the bed, ignoring his muffled pained cries as he led him across the room and made him kneel beside Logan.

"Carlos? Carlos it's alright. Everything is going to be ok." Logan whispered trying to comfort Carlos, who was kneeling, gagged, right arm hanging limply and left arm hoisted above his head where James held it at his own waist.

"Alright Logan, your go." Kendall laughed. "We need you to agree to some things. Since you now shall serve us in this house, I believe we may need to come to some agreements. First of all: respect. You do seem to have trouble showing this. Basically, do what we say when we say it, don't talk unless asked to say something, don't do anything we don't tell you to do and finally, don't fight us. Simple right? You just need to agree because as you know, neither James nor I can cook and with Mum and Katie now living back home, we need someone to cook, clean and what else. Carlos seems incapable with his arm like that but that doesn't stop him from being leverage. So if your bad, you and Carlos get hurt. Simple? Do you agree?"

"Fuck no!" Logan laughed, "Why the hell would I agree to that!"

"Because it would be a shame for Carlos to lose movement of another arm, and an unfortunate accident to happen to you."

"You wouldn't?"

"James." Kendall snickered as James started twisting Carlos' good arm. Logan heard Carlos cry out through the gag.

"Ok! Ok! Stop! I'll do it! I'll do it! Let his arm go!" Logan gave in, hitting his head against the wall.

James let the arm go, smiling as he left Carlos there to fetch two ties. He came back and began to tie Carlos' good hand to a loop in his jeans.

"Good boy." Kendall cooed the defeated Logan."Now let go downstairs, I'm starving!"

Kendall waiting as James finished tying up Carlos hands and tied Logan's together in front of him. "You're a nerd. I think you'll manage household chores with your hands tied together. It's easy for you, am I right?"

Logan said nothing as he stood and followed Kendall.

"Logan, bring the spic! If you misbehave I'll want some entertainment!"

Logan walked back past James, and slowly help Carlos stand up, letting him lean his weight on his as they made their way downstairs. "Carlos, don't worry buddy. Just do as they say, I'll think of a plan. I promise."

**Chapter 2 is done... I didn't like it that much, but I didn't know where this story was going, but as I wrote it, I figured it out! Yay for me! Hope u like it anyway. PLEASE REVIEW! IDEA'S AND SUGGESTIONS ARE ALSO NICE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Also It's a little shorter than th other chapters! SORRY!**

Logan signed as he struggled to do the mopping with his hands tied together in front of him. He had just finished making James and Kendall breakfast, Blueberry pancakes, and now had to do the mopping. He had made Carlos and himself a plate of pancakes too, but apparently, as Kendall puts it, 'you don't deserve food'.

Of course though, them being the evil little bastards they were placed Carlos' plate in front of his kneeling form saying, 'Better eat up Carlitos, could be the last meal your offered'.

Carlos just looked at the plate with dejected eyes, knowing with a gagged mouth, one useless arm and one tied down arm, it was pointless to even bother. It was impossible.

Carlos was kneeling at one end of the couch, on the floor, and had been ever since they had been brought down stairs, nearly an hour ago. He wasn't allowed to move, and his shaking form didn't try to.

Logan shook his head silently, focusing on finishing the mopping. About 10 minutes later Logan looked up from his job to find out what James was groaning about, hoping Carlos hadn't been hurt again.

"What's up James?" Kendall asked, looking up from his hockey magazine.

"He needs to pee!" James pointed at Carlos' wiggling form and pleading eyes.

"Let him pee his pants, he has no right to use our toilet." Kendall said, going back to his previous reading.

"If I ah- can say something," Logan jumped in, hoping this wouldn't earn either boys punishment, "but personally I'd let him go. Do you really want to live with the mess he'll make?"

"We can just get you to clean it up."

"Good point, but what about his spoiled clothes? They're going to smell pretty bad."

"Fine! James take him to the bathroom!" Kendall groaned, death staring Logan. "I'm going out to buy another magazine; I'll be back in ten minutes."

Logan watched as Kendall left the apartment and James pulled Carlos to the bathroom none too gently. Logan thought about running, but knew the second they knew he was gone, Carlos would take the punishment. He couldn't risk that. So he continued with his chores, mopping in front of the couch were the boys had previously been.

He groaned when he was nearly out of water, his gaze moving to the discarded water bottles from the other day. He eyed them closely; he and Carlos hadn't even opened theirs yet. Shrugging his shoulders, he lifted one of the opened bottles and poured it into bucket.

He gasped and nearly dropped the bottle when he saw a complex chemical reaction happen within the bucket. As the liquid from the water bottle, mixed with the bleach and hot water, a slight bubbling appeared and the two substances separated from each other, the liquid from the bottle becoming a pale blue.

Logan looked from the bucket to the drink bottles on the coffee table multiple times before his eyes widened. Knowing he could do anything about it now, he quickly grabbed one of the sealed bottles, shoving it in his pants for further research when he was alone.

***BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK***

Logan sat on the ground with his arm around Carlos' waist as they watched James and Kendall enjoy the spaghetti Logan had cooked. Their stomachs rumbled with hunger, but they didn't dare to complain; well, not like Carlos' could anyway.

Logan was waiting eagerly, knowing that after the monsters had finished eating diner, all he would have to do was clean up then maybe; just maybe, they'll send him and Carlos into the bedroom where he could tell his younger friend his magnificent findings.

"Alright, Logan, we're done. Clean up." Kendall burped loudly, walking to sit in front of the TV with James by his side, "Carlos, you just stay where you are." Carlos nodded with wide eyes, even though they weren't looking.

It wasn't long, only 15 or so minutes before Logan had finished the dishes, "I'm finished the dishes." He said out loud to gather the older boys' attention. Both turned to look at him.

"Alright." Kendall said slowly, his eyes showing that he was thinking carefully. "Well time for bed then, hey?" Logan tried to hide his smile. "But before you go, I think you two deserve a little present." Logan's smile faded, he knew Carlos and him would not like this present.

The two older boys walked over to where Logan stood beside Carlos' kneeing form. Kendall and James both shared a look, and not a second later they brought their right fists up and socked Logan and Carlos upside the head.

Kendall watched as he fist collided with Logan's mouth, lip splitting as the younger boy dropped to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, James fist hit Carlos in his temple, the small boy falling to the ground also.

The older boys then swung a kick at their targets middle section, leaving their victims gasping for breath. Carlos and Logan then froze in shock when Kendall pulled a steak knife out of his jacket, he advanced onto Logan, kneeing down. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, expecting sharp pain, but instead felt fabric rip and his hands fall apart. Logan watched as he then released Carlos' bond hand. Both helpless boys let out a breath when he then threw the knife away.

"Tomorrow, you help him out with the chores, yeah?" Kendall said to Carlos. Carlos nodded. "When you two are in your room you will not leave it till we come to retrieve you in the morning. We will not hear you mucking about or talking. If we do, there'll be hell to pay. We take you there; you go to bed and sleep till morning. Understand?" Carlos nodded while Logan stared hatefully at what should have been his leader.

"Understand?" Kendall growled at Logan, noticing the disrespect.

"I'm sorry, I missed that. What did you want us to do? I didn't understand, I don't speak dickhead." Logan sneered, as if challenging Kendall.

Kendall said nothing as his expression went stony. A swift kick to the gut, punch to the back and a pained cry later, he asked, "Do you understand or do you need more encouragement?"

Logan opened his mouth but didn't have time to spit back a remark as he saw James send a foot into Carlos' groin, causing the youngest band mate to whimper and cry through his gag as he rolled on the floor. "What I was going to say was: I understand." Logan smiled.

"Good." Kendall gave Logan the same treatment James had just done to Carlos seconds prier. As the two boys whimpered on the ground Kendall commanded, "Go to Carlos and James' bedroom, now."

The two boys then helped each other up and slowly made their way to the bedroom, only to collapse on a bed.

**Done! Don't know if I liked this chapter, but I'm feeling a bit lost atm. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
